


Gifts

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Legless Zombie, Weird Fluff, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie brings her walker friend a couple of gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vedinamel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vedinamel/gifts).



"Here, I got you this. I thought you looked hungry." Lizzie put the mouse she caught into the walker's mouth. "I'm not sure, I - I don't think I can stay long." She bit her lip, thinking.

"They get worried if I stay away too long. They might come looking for me. And then they - they might find you. They might... they _would_ kill you! You can't take care of yourself, and they don't understand. They don't understand! They don't..." She took a deep breath, and looked at the other gift she brought for her friend. She counted in her head.

When the worst of the panic ebbed, she showed her friend the other gift. "Do you like it?" It was a flower crown. "I used to make a lot of them. Before. My dad showed me how. I don't know if anyone ever taught you. And you can't even get food for yourself now." Her friend was legless. "I'm sorry, I think I need to go now. I'll try to come back soon. I'll bring you more food! And," she placed the crown on her friend's head, "I'll try to make you more nice things, okay?" She waved as she left her friend behind. She did hope she liked her gift.


End file.
